The mirror that peers deeply into your soul
by Biku chan
Summary: Kanna is mad at her father for imprisioning and tormenting one of his servents. She begins to fall for him. She could trap his soul... but what good will that do when he already has no soul. KannaKohaku, KaguraSess, and NarakuKikyo. more 2 come -
1. Following Fathers orders

Must I do a disclaimer... there is a good chance I don't own Inuyasha... but this is a fan fiction web site... so I'm just a fan... writing a fiction.  
  
Chapter One- Reflections I slowly opened my black eyes. The glistening sun never really shone much with the miasma in the air, surrounding the castle. My father liked the dark so I've grown used to it by now. Speaking of the sun, I never saw it. My flesh was as pale as the new fallen snow. My father rarely allows me to leave the castle. I really do not know why father won't let me leave often. I mean, my younger sister always gets to leave the castle whenever father needs a job to be done. I bet it's because my sister appears to be older than I. How appearances can deceive.  
My white hair was being stroked by my sister. She loved to improve my hair whenever she was at home. She placed a white flower behind my ear when she was finished. I could feel her red eyes resting upon my face as she stood back to admire her work.  
"There you go, Kanna." My sister, Kagura said sweetly as she sat down on my bed next to me. She smiled sweetly. Most people thought she was a heartless monster. But I knew her better than anyone else. She has a soft side, but she fears if anyone knows about it. I nodded in reply. I walked over to my buearrau and careluflly picked up my mirror. I peered deeply into its glass and smirked.  
"These souls are restless... father has angered them again" I said softly. Kagura looked at me with a bothered expression.  
"Nevermind father, Kanna. One day someone will come and destroy him and we will all be set free. We will weild our own souls and do whatever we wish to do. Father will have no power over us when we can controll our own lives and souls." Kagura replied to me while smiling.  
"Want me to trap his soul?" I asked while holding up my mirror. Kagura laughed.  
"Soul? Father has a soul?" Kagura joked. I ran to her and gave her a hug. A purplish glow emitted from beyond the curtian. 'Uh-oh. Father must have heard us' I said while ending the embrace with my sister. We both knelt to the floor in unison. Awaiting fathers tourture for us.  
"Kagura. Kanna." My father, the one called Naraku cooed. He entered the room in his Lord Kagewaki form. His red eyes gazed deeply into our faces. Like daggers they struck us. "Kikyo is at the secred tree in the Forest of Inuyasha. Bring her to me at once."  
"Yes, father" Kagura said as she ran to her room to retrieve her fan. Already clutching my mirror, I awaited her in the corridor. Moments later she returned and nodded in my direction, signaling me to leave. I followed her, knowing she knew her way better than I did. We walked through the miasma. The thick and poisionious air surrounded us. I let out a slight cough. Kagura walked through the miasma with ease. She traveled through the poisionous air many times before. Very few times have I left to see the light of day.  
When we reached the end of the miasma and felt the fresh air tickle me, I saw the sun once again. I squinted from the brightness I was not used to. I lifted my mirror to cover my eyes and reflect the sun light from shining so brightly on my pale skin. We continued walking to a cliff and Kagura haulted.  
"Come Kanna. The walk will be long. This will shorten it a little" Kagura smirked pulling a single white feather out of her hair. The feather transformed about a hundred times it's original size. She hopped on and waved at me to get on with her. I closed my eyes and began to breathe heavily while I leaped from the cliff to meet her. Frightened I might fall, I continued to breathe heavily. Kagura huged me tightly. "It's alright sister, you made it." She told me as I opened my eyes and saw a new world, beyond imagination below me. My white kimono blew with the breeze. The song of the birds we heard.  
"How much longer, Kagura?" I asked her. I returned to my normal state of calmness and mystery.  
"We just need to pass those hills and we'll be there." Kagura replied while not removing her crimson eyes from the sky view. I nodded at her. I took a deep breath and felt the coldness of the air sting me. I didn't mind though. It felt nice.  
We landed gracefully on the ground. As soon as we got off of the feather it changed back to it's normal size and placed back in Kagura's hair. We walked to this tree. It had strange markings indented in it (it appeared to be from arrows). A miko with a red, flowing skirt and white blouse stood in front of the tree. She knelt before it with tears in her eyes.  
"Inuyasha. Why did you choose my rencarnation over me? Inuyasha." She said between tears. I looked up at my sister who smiled evily at me.  
"How sweet. The dead miko still in love with the hanyou, Inuyasha." Kagura cooed.  
"Kagura. I knew you'd come for me sooner or later. Take me to Naraku at once." Kikyo demanded to a rather stunned Kagura. Kagura's jaw dropped a good inch or two.  
"Hmm. Makes my job easier. Kanna, I need to take Kikyo to the castle, I fear there won't be enough room on my feather for all three of us. May you teleport back?" Kagura asked. I nodded in reply. With that the feather from Kagura's hair transformed as Kikyo and her sister boarded. I tuned my mirror slightly to the left and closed my eyes. I opened them seconds later to find myself in a village. The air was brisk and fresh. 'Wait... this isn't my home' I thought.  
I looked up to see a blade come towards me. It was attached to a chain. I dodged it without effort. I rose my eyes to have a glance of my attempted assasin. A boy with his hair tied back in a pony-tail. He appeared to be around eleven years old. His brown eyes and freckles complimented the rest of his features. I gazed at him for a second before I realized he wasn't attacking me but a girl with long brown hair and a slayers uniform.  
"Kohaku!" a female voice yelled at him. I remember that voice. It was the voice of that girl that was with that Inuyasha guy. My father often spoke of her. I think her name was Sango.  
"Now, farewell, sister!" he replied without any emotion. I smiled to myself. Father's love of minipulating people was endless. 'I didn't know father sent out Kohaku today.' I thought to myself. I hid behind a bush and watched the young boy slay his own sister. I can't imagine doing that to Kagura or Goshinki. Even though I have to admit father is a powerful demon, I feel bad for the boy. I looked at him once more feeling my heart race. 'How odd.' I thought. When I looked at him, noting else mattered. I want to free Kagura and myself from father. But most of all, I wanted to free Kohaku. Once again I tuned my mirror to the left a little and thought of the castle and the miasma. A ray of silver light emerged from my mirror as I vanished from sight  
  
A/N- This is going to be a Kanna/Kohaku fic. I don't think there are any... so why not? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Next weekend maybe. 


	2. Without a soul with a heart

Disclaimer on chapter one (This web site is called FANfiction.net as in FANS write FICTIONS so do we really need a freakin' disclaimer)  
  
Chapter two-  
  
A familiar room flashed before my eyes as I rested my head on my pillow softly. I sighed as I glared at my ceiling. I tossed my body to the left and lifted my mirror that was next to me. I peered deeply into its glass and saw Kohaku. I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know why.  
I lifted my body off of the bed and walked to Kagura's room. Upon entering I heard her talking to herself. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' I thought. I moved the certain that separated us and listened.  
"Father has no right to keep me held hostage. I want to be free. I want to live my life and become one with the wind, and that demon." She began, "Sesshomaru-sama..." I entered her room as she turned to see who dare approach her private fortress. "Who goes?" she questioned. She turned her head to see an emotionless older sister. "Oh, hi Kanna." She smiled sweetly at me.  
"Sesshomaru? The demon lord of the western lands?" I questioned. She turned and blushed a shade of crimson that richer than blood.  
"If you came in here to mock me, I suggest you leave, Kanna." She demanded. I walked out of her room to return to my mirror. I wanted to leave this putrid room and see him again, but father would have my head. I know I couldn't do so. I sat on my bed and then got up quickly and walked to see my father. He was still talking with that miko, Kikyo. She had no look of fear in her brown, cold eyes. She looked rather full of mirth.  
"Kanna, this is your new mother, Kikyo" my father said holding the dead miko's hands.  
"You expect me to act like a daughter to one who reeks of the dead?" I said rising and eyebrow.  
"Kanna, you do as I say!" my father thundered.  
"Yes father." I bowed as I spoke.  
"Good, now there are other things I must take care of. Kohaku. Come" he said calmly. Kohaku appeared looking stern and emotionless.  
"Yes, master Naraku." He responded to his call.  
"Have you defeated Sango?" my father questioned.  
"No, master Naraku." He replied.  
"Be thankful I do not want to it to get ugly for my future bride. You shall obey mistress Kikyo as well." Naraku snarled. Horrified that his servant has not completed his plans to slay that sister of his. "You are dismissed, Kohaku."  
The boy began to walk away. I couldn't help but stare, he is so perfect.  
"Kohaku." I yelled at the boy. He turned around.  
"Yes, Kanna?" he asked.  
"Would you help me practice my fighting skills?" I asked him sweetly. He grinned at me. He still had emotions but he would NEVER let father see them.  
"Sure" he said.  
"Race you to the dueling room?" I questioned.  
"Your on." He said. He ran so smoothly. He was fast but I had my mirror with me. I turned it slightly to the left and teleported to the dueling room. I stood at the doors and awaited him. He smirked at me when he saw I beat him there. "Cheater."  
Like a gentleman, he held the door open for me to enter. Kohaku was so polite to me and I can't believe father would torture him so. Father is so despicable.  
"Wanna start?" I asked the boy.  
"You first, Kanna." He said. We both bowed and took five paces to the back of the room. I nodded my head to signal that I was prepared. He lifted his slayers blade and swung it in the air as I dodged from its path. I turned my mirror slightly to the right and attempted to suck out his soul (A/N- When Kanna turns her Mirror to the left it's for teleporting. When she turns it to the right, she's attacking.) Kohaku just seemed to smirk.  
"I have no soul." He spat. I could sense his hatred for my father there. He would only obey him so he would stay alive. When he was told to do something, he was under my father's total control.  
"I forgot" I said placing my mirror on the floor. I grabbed the sword father told me to wield in case I needed it. I slashed into the air and attacked Kohaku. I ran to assure his safety.  
"I am so sorry Kohaku!" I said still running to him.  
"It's alright, Kanna." He said. Tears streaked down my face. A startling sensation came upon me as I felt arms embrace me. "I'm alright". I opened my eyes to find myself in the warmth of Kohaku's flesh. I didn't know what to do. I nuzzled my head into his chest as he bled from his right arm from my slash. I loved being in this position. I am not sure if it's my demonic instincts, or just a feeling, but I think Kohaku enjoyed it too.  
  
A/N- I did this while I was 'working on a project'. Sorry if it isn't good, I wanted to finish it. Hope you like it. More to come! 


	3. One step too far

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah, don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah!  
  
Chapter Three- "Kohaku" I whispered to the boy holding me tight. "Yes, Kanna" he replied. His voice was deep. It was sexy. It was seductive.  
  
"Do you hate my father that much?" I asked him. He gave me a look I did not like one bit. "No, I hate him for doing this to me. To my family. To my villagers. To my sister, Sango." He said while he shed a tear. I lifted my finger and wiped it away. He looked at me and forced a smile. "But my feelings for him don't change our friendship right." He looked into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my head and pressed my lips upon his freckled cheek. It felt awkward, yet so right. "Kanna... I-I" he began but stopped himself. He leaned in to kiss me. I gave into the kiss almost immediately. I was jumping out of my skin. Time has frozen. Nothing mattered to me now. I pulled away slowly. I looked into his eyes again and wrapped my arms around him tighter. "Kohaku, will you never leave me?" I begged him. "Kanna, I couldn't leave you nor would I want to. I love you, Kanna." Kohaku spoke while stroking my hair with his hand. I grabbed it and held on to it as if my life depended it. I nuzzled my head into his built chest. I quickly rose from my position when I heard footsteps approach. I stood up and looked at the entrance to the dueling room. "Run!" I whispered to Kohaku in his ear. He looked at me for a second and caressed my cheek. He then stood up and ran. A very strict feminine face entered the room. Her bow and arrow clutched in her what appeared to be hands. A chill ran up my spine as the dead miko took her aim and then shot. "Who goes?" she questioned hearing my footsteps towards the door. I didn't even bother saying who I am. Kikyo turned around and looked at me. "Hi Kanna. Practicing for a fight?" Kikyo asked me sweetly. "Hai. No one would play with me so I practiced my fighting skills." I mumbled. "You wanna practice together?" Kikyo asked me. I nodded in return. Like father, I could never deny a fight. I lifted my mirror from beside me. I narrowed my eyes and bowed my head signaling that I was prepared to duel. Kikyo took the first shot. She aimed her arrow at my arm and shot. It turned a purplish color from the purification she gave the arrow. I shone my mirror to the arrow and the arrow changed coarse. A blue light emitted from my mirror and I went to see what was wrong. The image of Kohaku was reflecting. Told Kikyo to stop and I ran to Kohaku's room and pulled the curtains away. "Something wrong Kohaku." I said while entering his room. It was filled with his sent, but not his flesh. "KOHAKU!" I yelled very loudly. There was no response. I went to tell father. I ran to father's room. His hands were completely red. Kohaku's sent arose from his hands. It couldn't be. "Father! Where is Kohaku? What have you done to him?" I demanded. He smirked. "That boy is no longer needed. The power of his sister, Sango, however is. I made a little... agreement with her. I would only release her brother if she took his place. She rejected me. I then told her that her rejection would cost her dearly. Her brother's life is dearer to her then anything. I shall take that." Father cooed. I took a step back. "Father... how could you!" I screamed lifting my sword and walking towards my father. "It is now when we end it father. End this misery you have brought upon Kagura. Upon that dog demon and that monk. Upon that demon slayer and myself. But most of all... you must pay all you have slayed. " I said raising my sword. "Muino, Ruiyo, seize her at once" father said turning his head away from me. Little did I know, red orbs were glaring at me. 


	4. Living for the moment

Disclaimer- GO THE HELL AWAY ALREADY I DO OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!! *shows the papers* lawyers- Uh... that's just a supermarket coupon... Me- heh heh ^^ Lawyers- you do not own inuyasha. Me- fine *pouts*  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed ^.^  
  
Sorry I didn't post in a while... I've been busy well here comes chappy four!  
  
Chapter Four-  
  
The red orbs pierced through the darkness glaring from the distance. A howl of wind was heard as blades born of the wind entered the room angered.  
"Naraku! Let go of Kanna! I have been under your spell for all of this time. Not anymore will I be enslaved to you. You may own my heart, but there is a demon more powerful than you that stole it. No longer do you have power over me." Kagura began, "You killed so many. You then created Kanna, me, Goshinki, and many others to finish off your dirty work to collect the shards of the Shikon no tama. Now father, I bid you farewell." Kagura took one step closer to Naraku and used her Dragon Dance attack. A whirlwind rose and took hold of Naraku. His two assistants' fleed the scene when their Lord was in peril. This attack was powerful enough to destroy Naraku (A/N- *cries* I personally love Naraku and it was hard for me to kill him off *hugs her Naraku plush for comfort)  
"Sister..." I said turning my attention to Kagura. She knelt to the floor with her arms spread wide open. I ran into them. "You killed Father."  
"Naraku," Kagura corrected me, "That man will never be a father to me. He held us prisoner in our own home, we are free now Kanna. For the first time in our lives, we can do as we please." A tear of mirth jerked down her face as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.  
A loud shout was heard followed by tears of pain from outside. Kagura grabbed my arm and walked with me outside. The sun was shining where it never shone before. Naraku's death led to the end of the miasma as well.  
"Kohaku!" the voice yelled. It was that girl I saw Kohaku trying to assassin earlier. Sango. "Kohaku! Don't leave me dear brother!"  
I walked over to her and shook my head.  
"Gomen nasai." I said to her bowing my head in sympathy. A single tear fell from my face and landed on my mirror. A purple ray of light surrounded Kohaku. The touch of the light made him look even more perfect than ever. Brighter and brighter the light shone. All of a sudden it began to dim. Brown eyes fluttered open as if they were just resting for a long time. 'Of course! Father kept his soul in my mirror!' I remembered.  
"Kohaku!" I yelled running to him. He lifted his head and smiled.  
"Kanna... but... how... your father kille-." He began.  
"Kagura slaughtered him while he was trying to rid of me. I went out of control when you left." I replied releasing tears of joy. He wrapped his muscular arms around me. I felt a slight shock when I felt lips caress my cheek. I dipped my head into his shoulder and continued to cry from relief.  
The girl sat watching us in awe. Kagura was surprised. Normally you would expect her to try to slaughter us for being born of Naraku, but you can't choose family. In Kagura's case, family is the most important thing and her worst nightmare. But right now, nothing mattered now. I lived for the moment. That moment was now.  
  
A/N- sorry it was short but I wanted to post SOMETHING for I haven't in a while... 


End file.
